Digital
by PFT
Summary: After creating an immersive video game, something goes wrong, sending 3 characters hurtling through cyberspace. Will Ferb and the rest of the group be able to save them? Or are Candace, Isabella, and Phineas doomed to live among the pixels forever?
1. Plan of the Day

Chapter 1: Plan of the day

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hey Isabella. We're just starting on our truly immersible video game. Wanna help?"

"Sure!"

It wasn't long before they were done. It was a gladatorial game called _Roamin' Romans. _Just then, Candace came out. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey Candace! Wanna play?"

"Okay. Since Mom and Dad are in Europe, and I can't bust you, I'll is it?"

"We made a game called _Roamin' Romans. _It's a gladatorial game._"_

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"We give everybody Infinite lives. There is also a control box which will be controlled by Ferb."

"Oh, all right."

"I guess that's settled. Isabella, Candace and I will go in first." With that, a portal opened. Thay stepped into it and appeared in the game. "Hey Ferb! It works great!" All of a sudden, gladiator gear appeared over their normal clothes. And a bunch of enemies appeared over the horizon. All 3 got ready for the attack, the portal behind them...

And then it disappeared. "Uh, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

* * *

Ferb was frantically pressing buttons. Something had just gone wrong. There was now no way for them to get out. He had to get a message to them. Frantically, he tried to stop it, but he was powerless. Now he could hear the others shouting. A hole had opened up in the game, and was sucking them in.

* * *

The 3 of them were clinging onto the grass. Eventually, they agreed to all go together. They let go and grabbed each other's hands. As they slowly fell in the hole...


	2. Definitely not in Danville

Chapter 2: Definitely not in Danville

Phineas, Candace, and Isabella landed in a bus. Yes, in it. So did several arrows and swords, several landing in the seat behind them. The bus slowed down as they heard a loud voice exclaim "OH, COME ON! I JUST FIXED THAT SEAT!" Once the bus stopped, something got out of the bus drivers seat. The three of them screamed as it came closer. It was...

A turtle. Yes, a turtle. And it began to speak: "Whoa, i'm not gonna hurt you. But how did you get on the bus? And why did these come with you?" He said, pointing to the arrows and swords in the seat behind them.

Phineas was the first one to speak up. "We were in a video game, and then we..." His voice cut off as he saw his reflection. His head was now like a normal head. Oval-shaped. No freckles at the top of it. He had more hair. His hands were like little dots.

Isabella picked up where he left off. "There was this portal, and we got sucked into it and..." Like Phineas, her head was oval shaped. Her hair ended at the shoulders now. Her hands were dots.

"We landed here." Candace finished. She was now the same height as the 2 of them. Other than her hands being like Phineas', she was virtually unchanged. "Where are we?"

"Well, lass, you are now in _Animal Crossing: City Folk_."

"Wait, the wii game?"

"Yessirree."

"How did we change consoles? I mean, wasn't Roamin' Romans for your console? The one you guys made?" Phineas shrugged. "So, how do we get out?" Another shrug.

"I think I could help you while you figure out how to get out. It's getting late, and you guys need a place to stay. I know of a place just down the road." He began to drive, and after a few minutes, they had arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ferb was pressing all combinations of buttons to try to get them back. It was late and Mom and Dad would be home...

Wait, they would be in England for some time. But they were being watched by Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro... and Isabella was in cyberspace somewhere. There was a creaking at the gate. It was her.

"Where are the other 3?" Ferb pointed to the screen. She assumed it was a joke.

Until Ferb pulled up the recording. Then she began to panic. They were in there. Ferb stopped her. "No matter what, don't tell Mom and Dad. The last thing we need is the government intervening in this."


	3. Wide Greenery

Chapter 3: Wide Greenery

**Phineas POV**

As soon as we stepped off the bus, we were greeted by a raccoon. "My name is Tom Nook, and I run the shop in town. I heard that you need a house to stay in while you find your way back?"

"Yes, yes we do." I said. We were all tired.

"Hmm, there's only one house here, and normally it's 1 villager per house." Oh great. Enough room for 1 person. "I suppose it'll do for now, until we can talk to the mayor about it. He just went on vacation." Fine by me. We started following the raccoon. He led us to a small house. We entered. He pointed up the stairs. "Up there is where the person normally sleeps. We can set up 2 beds down here and..." He paused.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I asked you what your names are."

"Phineas."

"Candace."

"Isabella."

"Well, we'll have Phineas sleep upstairs. You know, for decency."

"No problemo." I said, hopping upstairs into bed. Good night to all.

* * *

**Ferb POV**

I have no clue where they are. For all we know, they could have fallen into something like _Call of Duty, _and are now lying dead on the ground. I cannot figure out where he is now. A little peek through the portal and... hold on, there's a bit of coding. Hopefully this will lead to their current location.

They went missing only hours ago, but how long has it been in game time? For all we know, they might be found as 50-year olds... I shudder at the thought.

Carefully, I type the code in, hoping to find a result. The box shows me that it may take up to 4 days to find the game. I hit my head on the desk. If only Phineas and Baljeet had finished version 2 of the program...


	4. Irrecognizable Coding

Chapter 4: Irrecognizable coding

**Ferb POV**

"Where the heck are they?"

I rolled over to find Jeremy sitting on the other bed. Gretchen was standing in the doorway. "Do you think I know? I mean, seriously." I began to get up. "Could you guys wait a moment? In the hallway?" They complied. I got dressed and met them out there.

Gretchen began to speak. "Do you have any clue?"

I gestured to the computer. "Coding from a video game..." The computer read that there were no matches. "Not anymore." I flopped down face first onto the bed. "I should've run a test first. They got sucked into a cybervortex. Leading to another video game."

Jeremy's face dropped. "So you mean that Cand- they could be anywhere?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Phineas POV**

Candace walked up to me. It had been 2 and a half gamedays since we got sucked in. "Why did we get sucked in?"

"Weak coding. Part of it collapsed."

"Didn't you program it? So it's YOUR fault that we're stuck here!"

I looked over at Isabella. She was nodding in agreement with Candace. I went home to pack my stuff. I was going to find a way back home. I will fix it.

I stumbled over a crack in the ground and fell into a pit.

Only it wasn't a pit.

It was another cybervortex.


	5. Lost

Chapter 5: Lost

**Ferb POV**

"Are you sure that this'll work?"

"No." I began to hunt for a pixel that could be recognized. Several were. However, they led to different games. _Animal Crossing: City Folk (Wii), Donkey Kong (NES), Tetris DX (Game Boy Color) and Little Big Planet (PS3). _

We had eliminated it down to 4 games. Unfortunately, we had no clue on which console they were on.

* * *

**Isabella POV**

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Phineas." Seriously, Candace. "He wasn't here last night either!"

"He'll be back. Good night, Isabella." She said, climbing the stairs.

I lay in bed, but I couldn't go to sleep. Phineas was missing. Even if Ferb had found us, we had still lost him. I heard creaking. It was Candace turning over in bed. I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to go down to the beach. When I got there, I just sat and watched the waves lap against the beach. I heard a voice behind me:"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned around to see a turtle with a top hat standing behind me. "Who are you?"

"I am Mayor Tortimer. And you are...?"

"Isabella."

"Ah, you're one of the 3 humans who just moved here."

"Guilty as charged. Only now, there are 2 of us. Phineas disappeared 2 days ago." I looked at the Danville watch and then the AC watch. The Danville watch was slowing down. Or was the AC watch sppeding up?


	6. Cantina

Chapter 6: Cantina

**Phineas POV**

I was on a dirty floor. Scratch that, the floor IS dirt. Picking myself up to dust myself off, I notice that I have changed from again. I was wearing my normal T-shirt and jeans, but I was now a lego. Yes, A LEGO. My head was still round, and I had red hair on top of that, at least. I mean, I could have gotten stuck in something like _Donkey Kong_, and now be a mass of pixels. So I suppose that I could be worse off.

**Isabella POV**

I woke up with the sun at around 8. It was now... 7 pm in Danville. I should be eating dinner around now. I hadn't eaten since lunch before we stepped in to the game. Nor had I felt hungry or weak. Hmmm....

**Candace POV**

I wake up, and Isabella isn't there. Frantically, I run down to the beach. There she is, just walking around. I breathe a sigh of relief. I shouldn't have acted that way before, and now Phineas was missing. We needed to stay together. Otherwise, one of us might end up in a bad situation.

* * *

**Ferb POV**

I plan to run the pixels through an IP check, to find the location of them. That'll run overnight, so that it'll be finished when I get up.

Gretchen is gonna wear out the carpet in the hallway. She keeps pacing outside the doorway. So does Jeremy. We're all pacing in our own ways, somewhat. They could be anywhere.


	7. No IP Address

Chapter 7: No IP Address

**Ferb POV**

I got up to find a red message staring back at me: **NO IP ADDRESS.**

I had such high hopes. But beneath it was located: **LOCATION IDENTIFIED. **How was this possible? The IP Address was how you could figure out where a computer was. I clicked on the box. Gretchen, Ginger, Baljeet, Jeremy, and Stacy slipped in while I did this. I sighed. "I'm not deaf, guys." The location displayed: **CNTRL CNGRSS CMPTR. **

Baljeet gasped. "THE... Central Congress Computer? In WASHINGTON?"

"The what?" asked Ginger.

"A conspirist believes that congress monitors the video game industry. Once checked, they are stored on a database for future reference. I never... thought that It'd be true..."

* * *

Phineas was having the time of his life. He was wielding a lightsaber, slashing down battle droids left, right, and upside down. "Butter!" one cried out as it was struck down.

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I decided to buy a notebook and express my thoughts onto paper._ Dear Diary,_ I began, _It has been over 5 days since Phineas disappeared. As time goes on, it becomes seemingly more likely that he will not return. We have already settled down and made friends with the animals, but there are no platypuses here..._


	8. Falling Through

Chapter 8: Falling Through

**Isabella POV**

The sky had clouded over and began to rain. We had spent a week in the game. Or did we? The Danville time read that we'd spent little more than 2 days. Phineas went missing 4 and a half days ago. Candace told me to come with her. So we went to the stream. And we just stood, umbrellas over our heads, in the rain.

Candace spoke first. "It's my fault."

I said nothing. It was my fault too.

All of a sudden, the ground shook beneath us. A hole opened up beneath Candace. I could see the regular swirl of the cybervortex. I grabbed her hand and held on. She was slipping, though. "Don't let go!" I shouted.

"I can't..." While she said this, she slipped in and it closed up.

I fell backwards. I was alone among strangers. My friends are located in different dimensions, and...

A hole opened up beneath me.I fell in, screaming.

* * *

**Phineas POV**

I was in the middle of fighting the emperor, when a felt something pulling me back. I looked back and saw a cybervortex open up behind me. I threw my lightsaber away as I was patially in it. I began to see a bunch of 1's and 0's fly past me. Such are the joys of falling through Cyberspace.


	9. Found one!

Chapter 9: Found One!

**Phineas POV**

I land on the ground spitting dirt again. It's now early morning here. I am now Mii-shaped again, so I think I fell into the Wii. All of a sudden, I recognize the house directly in front of me. I'm now in Animal Crossing again. I walk in. There is nobody there. Where are Candace and Isabella?

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I landed in a spaceship. Facing a planet which looked like our moon. Next to it was a planet which looked like Earth. I looked down at myself. I was now in something close to my normal clothes, but I now recognized the game._ Little Big Planet. _

* * *

**Candace POV**

I landed in the middle of a boxing ring. I looked like a boyish version of myself. Still with long hair, but in a boxing outfit. I could see who I was fighting next. **jjohnsonrox. **

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

I decided to play some Video Games, to take my mind off of things. I booted up the boxing video game that I had invited Candace over to play/ hang out. I saw the name of who I was fighting. I chuckled. It seems that... hey, wait! OH MY GOSH... I quickly call Ferb. "C1. I repeat, C1." To be honest, I don't know why he insisted on going with a code.

I begin to use the 'text' feature.

* * *

**Candace POV**

I am about to get my butt kicked. That's when I see a text bubble. **hold on, C. **

I'm saved.

* * *

**Ferb POV**

At first, I thought that Jeremy was seeing things. I came over ready, nevertheless. I can clearly see that he is right. I hook my system through his, and turn it on. A stable portal opens. Candace comes through and I shut the portal down. 1 down, 2 to go.


	10. Where are you?

Chapter 10: Where are you?

_Gameday 7._

_... The longer we spend in this video game, the less likely it seems we will be rescued. It also seems that the longer Phineas is gone, the less likely he will be able to join up with us again. Till then, I hope to see him again. Someday._

_Isabella._

_Gameday 8_

_Recently, I fell through Cyberspace. I arrived here to find no one- Isabella or Candace. Just me in this empty house. I was stuck in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. I know that I probably shouldn't write in this, but it may be the only way to communicate with Isabella. _

_Phineas. _

**Phineas POV**

I closed the notebook. If I was sucked into another video game, She would be able to find the note. Until then... I have no clue.

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I was walking through what was supposed to be an amusement park. That was until the game stopped. Everything around me became black. Several vortexes opened around me. Hopefully I would be heading back to Animal Crossing. I let go and the winds carried me.


	11. Realizations

Chapter 11: Lost to the Real World

**Isabella POV**

I'm lying on a bed. An uncomfortable bed. I am in a sort of enclosed chamber. Phineas and Ferb spent several days playing this, and anylizing it, and even trying to make a portal gun like the one in it. They finally gave up and settled for buying a Weighted Companion Cube plush toy. It's _Portal. _

A robot voice greets me, then begins a long monologue. I decide to pick up the cup. I drop it and it breaks in 2. I hide the pieces in the toilet. No one will ever know.

The robot, unfazed, opens the chamber.

* * *

**Ferb POV**

"It's no use. The pathways are too tangled up."

"So they could be anywhere?" I ask.

"Yes." Replies Baljeet.

I might as well admit it. I've sent them to their deaths.

* * *

**Phineas POV**

I'm falling through yet another vortex. "Is this ever going to stop?"

Only now do I realize how much I miss Isabella. If only I had figured it out before we got separated.

* * *

I was sitting underneath the large tree in our backyard. Isabella appeared around the corner. "Hey, Phineas. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

BOYFRIEND? It was Ferb. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Ummm... that might explain why I hadn't seen you today."

I could see the look in his eyes as he read my carving. P.F. (heart) I.G-S. He was scoffing.

"See you later. We're gonna go see that new movie. C'mon, Ferb." And with that, they left.

I turned the blowtorch to the carving. And watched it burn.


	12. Too Many Burritos

Chapter 12: Too many Burritos

**Phineas POV**

Man, I've so got to stop eating so many burritos before travelling through cyberspace. That was bad. Disgusting.

**Ferb POV**

We've now got no lead. We can hope they show up in Animal Crossing again. Or hope that they come out somewhere else.

**Isabella POV**

I'm now in control of both portals. I wonder... I shoot both portals in the same place. It glows purple and I recognize the vortex. Adios, Glados. The all-too familiar sense of falling through cyberspace overcomes me... and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was walking to Phineas' yard. It was when I got there that I noticed something was up. Ferb wasn't there. I can tell him.

Unless he speaks first. "Um... Isabella? I um..."

"What is it?" Unless he wraps this up soon, I'm not gonna be able to tell him. I give up on patience and just kiss him.

"That's kinda what I was going to say."

* * *

I realize that I have landed on another dirt floor. Why do the good dreams always die young?


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

**Isabella POV**

It's not a dirt floor. This could get little worse. I'm in _Call of Duty._ I hear the gunshots surrounding me, Troops passing in all directions.

**Phineas POV**

I just landed in a pile of rubble. Gunshots surround me. _Call of Duty._

**Ferb POV**

We located Isabella. Still no sign of Phineas. We connect the portal to the game. And we bring her out. The portal from the game is closed. 2 down, 1 to go.

Slowly, we explore the video game. A brilliant flash of red hair passes us by. "Follow it." Isabella says. It is Phineas. Then he staggers. He raises his hand from his chest. It is red. He's bleeding. Slowly, his eyes roll back and he stumbles backwards... We all look at Isabella. She's not believing it. She runs inside, then comes out again. Then she goes back into the game. It shuts down behind her. She's still carrying that... what ever it is.

**Isabella POV**

He's just 6 feet from where I landed. He's bleeding badly. A portal opens up next to us. Perfect.

**Ferb POV**

No. This isn't happening. We had them, and now they're gone again. He's gonna battle for his life in Cyberspace. What the heck is Isabella doing?


	14. Open Wounds

Chapter 14: Open Wounds

_Isabella POV_

I gotta get him outta here. He'll die unless I do... First Aid! Although, most of my first aid wasn't meant for this...

I see his blue eyes open up. Racked by the pain. He knows what will likely happen. "Isabella, no matter what happens, you must go back- with or without me."

"But-"

"No buts."

"You'll die."

"Ya know, I kinda knew you were gonna say that." He lifted his head up. "But I think that it's time-" He was interrupted by a large coughing fit- "for you to go." He took the portal gun and shot the blue portal. The connection was complete, and I could see into his room.

"No. I can't leave you!"

"Isabella, I-" But he never finished the sentence. He was limp and cold in my arms.

I set him down gently. I walked to the portal. I considered staying with him. But it's what he wanted. "Good night, my sweet prince."

I'm in his room now. Slowly I walk outside. The tears are streaming down my face. Candace is the first person who sees me. Without saying a word, she knows. The others are still at the screen. Ferb is still frantically pressing buttons. The image of Phineas' resting place flashes by. But there's no Phineas. Just the portal gun and portal. A collective gasp comes from all surrounding the screen.

"Looking for someone?"


	15. Alive

Chapter 15: Alive

_Isabella POV_

The others gave out a collective cheer and I was crushed by the sudden group hug.

It wasn't long before someone noticed what was missing. "He's gone, isn't he?" Baljeet asked.

The look in Ferb's eyes was heartbreaking. I just couldn't stand it. I ran into the house and found a table to cry under.

_Ferb POV_

No point using this anymore. If he's gone, then he's gone. So I silently find the power switch and I turn it off.

_Phineas POV_

I'm blinking fast. Is heaven lit by a florescent? Or do the sun's rays not get shifted up here? Eh well. I can see the gate. So I walk towards it.

"Ah, Master Flynn."

"Are you-"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you died."

"I did?"

"Yes. However, it was in a video game."

"Then why am I here?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. You were given infinite lives."

I look above my head. There's still the sideways 8 above my head. "But isn't this only in the video game world?"

"Yes. So in the real world you aren't dead. And I think it is time for you to go."

"But-"

"All will be revealed. When it is your time."

With a woosh, I return to the video game. The portal is still open. I walk through it and find myself in the real world.

First thing to do is to find Isabella.


	16. Amazement

Chapter 16: Amazement

_Phineas POV_

I rushed out the door into the backyard. Only Ferb was there. "Hey."

He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "But- But how?"

"I guess those infinite lives helped."

"That explains why you are alive. Explain your real-world presence."

"The Portal gun."

His eyes bugged out. "THE Portal G-... Where is it?"

"In the Portal in our room."

He ran off, presumably to get it. Despite his seeming lack of emotion, I knew he was relieved. Now Isabella... Where are you?

_Pinky POV_

Just then, I looked up. What the-? Why was Phineas calling Isabella near me? Has he learned Telepathy? "Oops. Sorry Pinky."

* * *

Under the dining table in the Flynn- Fletcher house, Isabella looked up. "Telepathy? Do they use that in Heaven? Because I just heard-"

She crawled out from under the table. She tried to use Telepathy herself.

* * *

What in the world? Isabella too? I gotta talk to Perry about this...

* * *

They found each other in the yard and warmly embraced each other. Then everyone else joined in.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

4 days later:

"Aha!"

"What is it Phineas?"

"It's complete, Isabella! WE HAVE PERSONAL PORTAL GUNS!"

* * *

Meanwhile... At an OWCA Inter-Divisional Emergency Conference.

"No chance, Monogram."

"Wanda, they aren't dangerous. Nor is Telepathy."

"I don't see why you are a Major, while I am an Admiral."

"Decades of Dedicated Service."

"They are Dangerous. They must be studied."

"AS YOUR SUPERIOR, I COMMAND THAT YOU DO NOT LAY EVEN A FINGER ON THOSE KIDS!"

"Fine."

"Ah, Agent P."

"G'day Major."

"Any News?"

"Well sir, no."


	18. Addendum

Addendum

The sequel to Digital is up!

**Kiddnapped**

An argument between 2 High-ranking OWCA officers causes the resignation of one, One who swears to take over the world-

AND DESTROY THE OWCA.


End file.
